Vacaciones en familia
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Al principio, Vegeta se había negado a esas vacaciones. Sin embargo, se dejó convencer por las circunstancias, y una vez en aquel lugar, descubrió que no solo debía cuidar a su pequeña princesa de unos "malditos insectos" que la pretendían, sino también a su bella esposa. Fic para IsaSil.


**Regalito para IsaSil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vacaciones en familia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba apunto de decirle un rotundo "no" a su esposa cuando vio que estaba haciendo las maletas. Y eso que sin terminar de escuchar la respuesta ella ya se estaba preparando. Tal vez pensó que él accedería a lo que le estaba pidiendo sin chistar, y quizas así hubiera sido si días atrás no hubiera arreglado la pelea que definiría quién iba a ser el guerrero sayajín más fuerte de los universos. Eso mismo: Kakaroto y él iban a tener una batalla, y el que ganara se llevaría la gloria.

Y por supuesto ese sería el príncipe de los sayajíns.

Se había plantado. Nada lo haría cambiar de decisión. Ni siquiera Bulma que siempre lograba someterlo a sus deseos.

—Vegeta, la idea es que pasemos unas vacaciones en familia. Hace mucho que no nos distraemos un poco. —declaró Bulma.

—Yo no necesito eso, mujer —le dijo con los brazos cruzados y el acostumbrado ceño fruncido—. Debo entrenar para vencer al imbécil de Kakaroto.

Bulma rodó los ojos. Siempre la misma historia. Amaba a su esposo, pero aquella obsesión por ser el más fuerte la exasperaba a veces.

—Será lindo despejarnos un poco, ¿no te parece? —insistió ella.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la mis—

Y de pronto, pareció no ser tan mala idea ir a la playa.

Se le había secado la boca, y ahora la quijada le llegaba al suelo.

—¿Qué opinan de mi traje de baño? —preguntó Bra.

La joven de diecisiete años que se había probado su conjunto de bikini para ir a la playa apareció frente a sus padres para presumirlo. Bulma parecía estar de acuerdo en que le quedaba bien. Después de todo, Bra era tan hermosa como ella a su edad.

Pero a Vegeta no le gustaba nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llamaba demasiado la atención, tal vez porque miraba para todos lados como un paranóico. Ni siquiera se había puesto el traje de baño que Bulma le había preparado en la maleta. ¿Para qué hacerlo? No estaba de humor para divertirse cuando había tantos "depredadores" alrededor de su pequeña. De hecho, tenía puesto el traje oficial de sayajín que siempre portaba. No necesitaba otra ropa. Ese podría haber sido otro motivo por el cual tenía varias miradas puestas sobre él: desencajaba totalmente con las personas de ese lugar.

Bra, Bulma y Trunks disfrutaban de la playa. Sin embargo, era a Bra a quien Vegeta no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Debía estar atento y cuidarla de los idiotas que se baboseaban por ella mientras gozaba de las aguas saladas del mar. Tenía que admitir que verla divertirse era estupendo, pero cuando algún engendro se le acercaba la vena de su frente se hinchaba. Afortunadamente solo bastaba una mirada asesina para espantar a cualquiera que se le acercara.

A veces un poco más que eso.

—¡Tápate, niña! —exclamó el padre.

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho? Bra estaba harta.

—¡Papá, estamos en la playa! —se quejó ella cuando Vegeta se le había acercado con una toalla para envolverla.

—¡Estás mostrando demasiado, mocosa! —le espetó.

Trunks que no estaba demasiado lejos podía ver el espectáculo a la vez que varios de los que estaban cerca también miraban lo sucedido con una gotita en la sien, algunos muchachos que deseaban acercarse a la menor de los Brief fueron espantados por Vegeta en menos de un segundo al darse cuenta de las intenciones que ellos tenían con la princesa sayajín.

Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan sobreprotector con su hija se hubiera dado cuenta que no era la única que recibía atención del sexo opuesto.

.

.

.

Pidió un coctel de frutas mientras disfrutaba de la vista y del sol. Sólo deseaba que su esposo también lo hiciera. ¿Pero no era demasiado que hubiera venido ya? Lo era, pero la idea de pasarlo bien no estaba siendo totalmente explorada. Quizás tenía que conformarse con aquello. De todas maneras, así era Vegeta, y para ser sincera, así lo aceptaba, así lo quería, así lo amaba.

—¿Bulma?

La aludida miró desconcertada al hombre que apareció frente a ella. Primero estaba confundida, pues su rostro le resultaba levemente conocido, pero no podía identificarlo. Luego se acordó, bueno, en parte, la verdad era que no lograba recordar su nombre.

—¿Cómo has estado? —siguió hablando el hombre.

Ella parpadeó.

—Bien. ¿Tú cómo has estado? —finalmente respondió ella con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Demonios, ¿cuál era su nombre?

El colega científico pareció darse cuenta de la confusión de la hermosa dueña de la Corporación Cápsula. La última vez que se habían visto ella tampoco lo había recordado. Tenía que admitir que aquello fue un golpe duro para él, pues ella era una de las científicas a quien más respetaba, bueno, ¿para qué negarlo? También se sentía terriblemente atraído hacia ella desde que habían estudiado juntos en la misma academia para genios superdotados en la infancia. No obstante, ella se había retirado antes de los dieciséis años para embarcar el viaje que la llevaría a vivir las aventuras más increíbles.

Tiempo después, los encuentros de él con Bulma Brief habían sido escasos. Pero nunca pudo olvidarla incluso cuando se dio a conocer que la mujer más rica del mundo se había casado. La pregunta era ¿con quién? Exacto. Nunca se supo, él nunca supo quién había sido aquel que Bulma consideró lo suficientemente digno de ella.

¿Pero acaso ese hombre en verdad lo era? ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera dejado sola en la playa considerando la belleza que ella era?

—Ahora que te veo, en verdad mucho mejor.

Lo decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo, verla era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Creyó que jamás la volvería a ver y cuando menos lo esperaba, ella se aparecía frente a él.

Por otro lado, Bulma sabía hacia donde iba ese comentario. Por supuesto que a ella no se le pasó el hecho de que siempre que se encontraban en las convenciones de los científicos más brillantes del mundo él siempre había intentado acercarse a ella y no precisamente para hablar sobre nuevos inventos o nuevos descubrimientos.

Ignorarlo o ser cortante era una buena opción. Sin embargo, él, como sea que se llamara, siempre había sido respetuoso con ella.

—Oye, vine con mi familia de vacaciones —comentó Bulma.

Él lo entendió. Todo estaba claro.

—Bulma...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sintió humillado cuando su hija le gritó en medio de una multitud exigiendole que le diera su espacio, y que no era una niña pequeña que necesitaba que la protegieran. Hasta le había dicho que era una sayajín demasiado fuerte, pero lo que realmente lo hizo desistir de estar todo el tiempo encima de ella fue que Bra lo miró a los ojos, diciendo que nadie en ese lugar era digno de ella y que lo único que deseaba era disfrutar del agua y que su piel tomara un color más bronceado. Vegeta lo entendió muy bien, Bra era la princesa sayajín, y era consciente de lo que valía. Realmente era demasiado para cualquier idiota de ese lugar.

Estaba más tranquilo.

Bueno, eso hasta que vio a cierto engendro cerca de su esposa.

Y entonces entendió.

Entendió que había descuidado a Bulma demasiado por estar pendiente de su hija. Y es que ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella también era hermosa e inteligente. Por algo la había escogido como compañera de vida. Por algo ella era...

—¡Oye tú maldito insecto! —rugió el príncipe sayajín.

Se podía sentir la tensión entre los dos hombres. Aquel desconocido era alto y bien parecido, Vegeta era de baja estatura y con un aura amenazante. El pretendiente de Bulma supo de inmediato quién era el de cabellos en forma de flama. Y también supo que estaba equivocado en lo que había pensado sobre que aquel hombre descuidaba a la bella científica.

Por otro lado, a Bulma le apareció una gotita en la sien, pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz de que su esposo la quisiera tanto, sin mencionar que aquello hacía que su ego saliera, una vez más, a flote.

—Oye, Vegeta, él es...

Bulma parpadeó. Cierto que aún no recordaba el nombre de su colega científico.

—Yo soy—

—¡Escúchame tú! Más vale que te alejes de este lugar sino quieres salir con todos los huesos triturados. —amenazó.

El más alto se espantó. Nunca creyó estar en una situación así.

—Oye Vegeta no seas maleducado. Él es solo un colega que me estaba platicando sobre un nuevo descubrimiento.

—¡No me interesa! —exclamó el sayajín.

Ahora era Bulma a la que se le estaba hinchando una vena.

—¡Tranquilízate, Vegeta!

Parecía que estaba por comenzar una feroz pelea de leones de la cual el más alto no quería ser parte, por lo cual se despidió, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo y ambos esposos siguieron con su riña.

—¡Es el colmo, mujer! Volteo y ya andas hablando con otro idiota.

—¡¿Y acaso eso tiene algo de malo?! ¡Ya te dije que es simplemente el un colega! ¡Por Kami! ¡Ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre!

—¡Ha!

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, molesto. Bulma respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

—Oye, no tienes que ponerte celoso —dijo ella luego de un gran silencio.

—¿Celoso yo? ¡No digas tonterías!

¿Y se atrevía a negarlo? Cosa natural en Vegeta.

Y así lo quería ella.

Ella se acercó más a él.

—Vegeta...

Él la miró con su típica expresión ceñuda.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana.

Ella sólo sonrió.

Y luego...

Él se ruborizó.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —le espetó el príncipe, llevando una mano hacia su mejilla.

—Eres él único para mí, Vegeta. —declaró con una sonrisa cálida.

No dijo nada. No pudo. Simplemente se marchó.

Bulma estaba sola otra vez, pero estaba feliz. Vegeta era singular: gruñón, malhumorado, y un amante de las peleas, pero ella sabía que, a su propia manera, él siempre iba a estar para ella.

Amándola.

Fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Este es un regalo para IsabelCordy01 quien por sorteo me tocó como amiga secreta.**

 **Ha sido un verdadero placer escribir este fic para tí, Isa, te me haces súper genial y una muy linda persona. Cuando dijiste que te había encantado me puse muy roja, pero feliz X3 ya que como ficker te respeto un montón, así que lamento si te pareció algo simple este fic, pero lo hice con cariño. Además, amo a Vegeta y su familia, sobre todo la interacción que tiene con Bra y Bulma. Simplemente ellos son geniales.**

 **Agradezco enormemente a todo los que se pasen por aquí. X3**

 **¡Un saludo gigante!**

 **Atte: Anna Bradbury**


End file.
